The Day Life With Vampire
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis penggila komik dan bacaan yang bertemakan vampire harus terjebak di dalam buku baru pemberian sang ayah. Ia masuk kedalam buku tersebut dan seketika itulah hidupnya berubah TOTAL! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana petualangan dan hidup barunya bersama vampire tampan yang akan menjadi suaminya? #VampFict
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (masih labil)**

**Story by Putri Hassbrina**

**Genre : Romance and Supranatural**

**Warning : Typo, OOCmaybe, DLDR, VampFict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

Namaku Haruno Sakura umurku 17 tahun dan aku masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA Konoha. Mempunyai jidat lebar, rambut yang berwarna merah muda sebahu. Uhmm, hobiku membaca dan menonton film. Jika kalian tanya film dan buku kesukaanku, aku sangat suka dengan film dan buku yang berbau vampire. Kalian kenal pasti bukan dengan karakter ini? Ah, termasuk aku. Aku juga menyukai karakter ini. Bisa dibilang sangat tergila-gila!

Hingga suatu saat kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat ketika aku masuk kedalam dunia berbeda. Ya dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kehidupan vampire. Disitulah aku berada, menjadi seorang ratu di kerajaan vampire.

Inilah ceritaku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei jidat! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Ino sambil melirik buku yang aku baca.

"Kau ini _kepo_ banget sih?" jawabku sewot.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia melipatkan tangan di depan dada dan membuang mukanya kesal. "Kau pelit!"

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi gerutuan sahabatku. Ekspresinya sangat lucu jika sudah _ngambek_ seperti ini. Mau tak mau aku harus mengalah.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku saja," ucapku seraya melirik kearah Ino.

Ino menguap lebar menanggapi perkataanku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi entah kemana. Dan aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda akibat ulah sahabatku.

TEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ah, akhirnya bel pulang tiba juga," ucap Ino sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan merapikan barang bawaanku hingga kami berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," ucapku seraya membuka pintu utama rumah megah kediaman Haruno. Ya, aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku disini. Hanya saja, orangtuaku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga aku sering berada dirumah sendirian bersama beberapa pembantu disini.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas bosan mendapati keadaan rumah kosong dan hanya ada beberapa pembantu yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Dengan memasang wajah kesal, aku berjalan melewati mereka pergi menuju kamarku.

**BRUK!**

Bunyi suara tubuhku yang aku hempaskan ke ranjang _king size_ milikku. Entahlah, rasa bosan mulai menghampiri diriku lagi. Memejamkan mata sejenak, mungkin cara terbaik menghilangkan kejenuhan adalah tidur.

"Hhhh," ucapku yang entah keberapa kali menghela nafas bosan, mataku sulit sekali terpejam barang sedikitpun. Aku terus menggerutu kesal karena tidak berhasil tidur siang. Entahlah, jika sudah seperti ini aku akan kembali ke hobiku, membaca atau menonton film.

Aku mengambil buku yang masih terlapis dengan plastik pembungkus. Ah ya aku lupa, ini adalah kado dari orangtuaku saat aku berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas tahun waktu lalu. Betapa senangnya aku, orangtuaku sangat mengerti keinginanku.

Dengan semangat, aku membuka plastik tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Bibir mungilku sedikit terbuka karena terkejut ketika melihat buku tebal dan terlihat seperti buku kuno. Dengan semangat aku membaca cover depan buku itu.

_**Berhatilah-hatilah. Terkadang buku ini membawa dampak buruk dan terkadang membawa keberuntungan bagi anda sang pembaca. Kau akan mengalami kehidupan berbeda dari duniamu**_. _**Dan kau akan menjadi pemeran utama dicerita ini. Kau akan masuk kedalam dunia berbeda dari duniamu sebelumnya. Selamat menikmati.**_

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebarku. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Ambigu sekali. Jujur, aku baru menemui buku yang bertuliskan seperti ini. Ah masa bodohlah, biarkan saja tulisan itu.

Aku membuka buku itu secara pelahan-lahan. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali ketika ingin membuka halaman pertama dalam buku ini.

Mataku menyipit ketika mendapati sinar yang terpancar terang dari buku ini. Aku membanting buku ini kasar. Mataku terpejam. Aku merasa semuanya kosong dan putih. Aku tak tahu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang sejak tadi. Aku mengira bahwa diriku sudah mati. Tapi ternyata salah, aku masih hidup di dunia. Buktinya? Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku masih bisa melihat barang-barang mewah bak istana di kamarku. Eh tunggu? Barang-barang mewah?

Aku turun dari ranjang _king size_ milikku. Kepalaku tambah berdenyut nyeri. Mungkin efek dari cahaya dari buku tadi. Aku berjalan mengelilingi kamarku yang begitu luas, bahkan sangat luas. Ah aku baru menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarku. Ya, ini bukan kamarku.

"Kau sudah bangun nona," ucap suara lembut namun sopan oleh waita berambut coklat sebahu.

Aku menjerit terkejut. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia memanggilku nona? Apa maksudnya? "Eh?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk ramah dihadapanku. Dan mau tak mau, aku membalas perlakuan yang sama dengan wanita itu dengan raut muka yang masih terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dan langsung ditutupnya dengan senyum manis. "Kau lupa denganku nona? Namaku Shizune, aku ketua pelayan dari Ratu Haruno." ucapnya.

Perempatan siku kembali muncul di dahi lebarku. Apa? Ratu Haruno? Lelucon macam ini yang sedang dibuat. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama margaku?"

"Kau adalah Ratu Vampire Selatan nona, apa kau tak ingat sama sekali tentang dirimu? Namamu adalah Haruno Sakura." ujarnya.

"Vampire? Ini gila, aku bukan vampire. Aku ini manusia," ucapku setengah berteriak.

Wanita tadi berjengit kaget melihat reaksiku. Ia memegang lenganku dan menghadapkan pada kaca besar yang terdapat dikamarku.

"Kau vampire nona, lihatlah dirimu. Kau bisa membuka mulutmu jika kau tidak percaya," ucap wanita itu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Banyak sekali perubahan dalam diriku. Seperti rambut yang bertambah panjang hingga sepunggung, wajah yang terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah ketika aku membuka mulutku terdapat dua taring tajam digigiku. Oh tidak, aku benar-benar vampire.

"Sekarang kau percaya nona?" kata wanita itu sambil menatapku lembut.

Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab perkataannya. Aku terlalu shock mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku terdampar di dunia vampire dan menjabat sebagai Ratu vampire. Benar-benar diluar akal pikiran. Aku tak ingat apa-apa dengan kehidupan manusiaku. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kau bisa beristirahat nona, besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Raja Vampire Timur, Uchiha Sasuke." kata wanita tadi sambil tersenyum.

"APAAA?!" balasku sambil berteriak. Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini. Umurku masih 17 tahun, aku tidak mau menikah muda. Aku masih ingin bersekolah.

"Umurku masih 17 tahun, aku tidak mungkin menikah muda," tambahku sambil memijit pelipisku pelan.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaanku. Ia kembali menatap mata teduhku dengan lembut.

"Umurmu 350 tahun nona. Itu belum tua," jawabnya santai.

"APAAAA?!" kataku sambil berteriak yang entah keberapa kalinya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membuatku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Oh apakah ini kado ulangtahunku? Jika iya tidak lucu jika aku dikerjai seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan-lahan. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran serta degup jantung yang sempat berpacu cepat. "Boleh aku tahu jika di dunia manusia, berapa umurku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sekitar 26 tahun," jawabnya yakin.

Oh pantas saja, umur 26 tahun sudah diperbolehkan menikah. Ah ya, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menerima takdir baruku.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi," ucapku sambil membaringkan tubuhku yang lelah di kasur empuk milikku.

Wanita itu menangguk setuju dan segera berlalu pergi. Ia sempat melirikku sebnatar dan bibirnya seperti ingin berkata sesuatu.

"Hari ini, Tuan Uchiha akan berkunjung kemari nona, bersiaplah." ucapnya dan segera berlalu pergi.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan betapa bodohnya aku kalau vampire itu tidak bernafas. Ah ya, mungkin dengan berkeliling istana ini cukup untuk menenangkan pikiranku serta belajar untuk beradaptasi dikehidupan baruku di istana ini.

**Sakura POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan mengelilingi istana Haruno ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu sekelilingnya sambil berjalan. Langkahnya sangat anggun bak seorang ratu sungguhan. Ah benar-benar diluar akal pikirannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian gaun berwarna merah muda dan rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit pita-pita pemanisnya. Benar-benar cantik.

Mata teduhnya tertuju pada satu objek. Ya, ia terpaku melihat pemandangan halaman belakang istana yang indah. Sambil berlari kecil, ia berlari menuju taman tersebut.

"Haaa nyamannya," ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu mungil miliknya.

Sakura menoleh kaget saat ada pemuda yang sedang memeluknya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sambil memutar otaknya kembali, ia mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda ini.

"Kau sudah kemari?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum kikuk. Jujur, ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda ini.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu datar.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri memang, rasa hangat menjalar ketubuhnya. Ia sangat menyukai perlakuan pemuda ini kepadanya. Bukannya melepaskan, pemuda ini malah memeluknya erat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku," ucap Sakura gemas sambil mencubit pelan tangan kekar pemuda itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya manja sambil memeluk erat pinggul ramping itu.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan melipat tangannya depan dada.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencium pipi mulus gadisnya itu dan berhasil membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya ketus.

"Menciummu," jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, tak ada salahnya bukan aku menciummu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersneyum lebar, tak begitu buruk juga terdampar dalam dunia berbeda dari dunia sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya harus menjadi karakter yang disukainya, vampire. Dan ia tak menyangka juga harus bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang notabene adalah calon suaminya. Benar-benar diluar akal pikirannya.

Sakura tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. Wajah tampan bak dewa-dewa kuno Yunani membuat dirinya tertegun akan ketampanan pemuda ini. Dan berhasil membuat dirinya merona hebat hanya karena melihat pemuda ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis ini ehmm maksudku calon istrinya ini. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda gadis ini dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling menempel.

"Apa kau siap dengan pernikahan besok?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sudah cukup, ia tidak tahu apa ini. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ah percuma saja, sepertinya pemuda tampan ini benar-benar akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Ya, ia harus menjalani takdir barunya.

Menikah dengan seorang vampire….

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Fanfic lagiiii? #teriakdipelukanSasuke #jduaggh. Aaaa maafkan akuuuu ini ide udah maksa banget mau keluar-_- padahal tadinya mau ngelanjut love choose jadi malah nulis fic baru :3 hehehe. Dan dengan frustasi tugas jurusan yang makin menggila-gilaaa #teriaklagi.

Tenang kok, fanfic lain lagi proses penulisan. Butuh ide lagi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan fic aku kok #smirk :DD hanya saja moodku labil naik turun dan kapasitas ide yang kadangkala mentok ditengah jalan.

Sebenernya bingung mau ditaruh rated apa, masih labil.

Fic ini akan dihapus jika berkenan.

Review ? XD


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (masih labil)**

**Story by Putri Hassbrina**

**Genre : Romance and Supranatural**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOCmaybe, DLDR, VampFict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heh? Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" kata Sakura dengan tampang muka tak bersalahnya.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke. Ada perasaan janggal ketika Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Ditambah dengan sikap Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Tidak."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Satu pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya. Ia menunduk takut jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu kehadapan pemuda dihadapannya. Sangat takut.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya gadis berambut gulali itu takut-takut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke santai sambil melirik aneh kearah gadisnya.

"A-anoo…siapa namamu?" ucap Sakura sambil terus menunduk.

TOENG

Perempatan siku kembali muncul didahi mulus milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Mata hitamnya terus menatap tajam kearah gadis dihadapannya. Terbesit rasa curiga dan perasaan aneh dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya. Seolah gadis itu baru mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu? Bukankah kau tahu siapa namaku?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

Sakura mendongak kearah pemuda berambut raven tersebut yang ternyata juga menatap dirinya. Rasa takut dan bersalah menghinggapi benaknya. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya cepat tak berani menatap mata _onyx_ milik pemuda rambut raven dihadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening lebar milik gadisnya.

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya jika berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan yang akan menjadi sauaminya nanti. Ya, setidaknya Sakura sadar. Selama hidupnya menjadi manusia, ia tidak pernah didekati laki-laki manapun. Alasannya? Karena Sakura termasuk gadis aneh yang tidak memperhatikan penampilannya dan justru suka berkutat dengan buku tebal yang bertuliskan tulisan-tulisan yang membuat orang-orang malas membacanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hn, baiklah jika kau bertanya. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, dan kau adalah Nyonya Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya Sakura Uchiha," kata Sasuke sambil menekankan dikalimat Nyonya Uchiha dan berhasil membuat gadis dihadapannya membuang muka karena malu.

"Sudahlah Sakura, saatnya kau makan siang. Aku temani," tambah Sasuke sambil menggendong gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil memukul dada kekar milik pemuda itu pelan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ia menatap _emerald_ didepannya lembut dan hanya menyeringai tipis. Ah bisa dibilang seringai mematikan. "Menggendongmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh mungil milik gadisnya itu secara perlahan-lahan di kasur empuk yang berada di kamar milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seringai tipis terus terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dan alhasil, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya bertanda ia kebingungan dengan seringai menyeramkan milik pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kita berada disini? Kau bilang kita akan makan siang?" tanya Sakura dengan muka polosnya.

Sasuke duduk dihadapan gadis tersebut. Menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuannya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan segera mendekatkan dirinya kearah pemuda tersebut dan duduk dipangkuannya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu dekat dengan pemuda berambut bak bokong ayam itu. Padahal, ia baru saja terdampar di negeri antah berantah yang berkata bahwa ini adalah negeri vampire impiannya. Ada perasaan berbeda jika dirinya berdekatan dengan vampire tampan ini. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seumur hidupnya. Terbesit rasa nyaman dan hangat jika pemuda ini memeluknya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Entahlah, ia sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada pemuda itu. Aneh bukan?

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke membukan keheningan.

Sakura menatap mata kelam milik pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia mengangguk sambil menunduk menahan rasa malu.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya. Ia segera membuka jas hitam miliknya dan membuka dua kancing hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus dan menawan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia membuang mukanya kearah lain dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda berambut raven tersebut hingga membuat pemuda itu menatap tajam sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap selidik kearah gadis dihadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan mematikan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Tapi sayang, semuanya sia-sia ketika pemuda itu menarik lengannya kasar dan dengan refleks dirinya ikut jatuh dipelukan pemuda itu.

"Kau berbeda Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan intonasi suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku terkejut ketika kau membuka dua kancing bajumu dan memperlihatkan lehermu itu," jawab Sakura sambil membuang mukanya menahan malu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dugaannya benar, Sakura bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Ia berbeda.

"Kau haus bukan?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu. Jika ia rasakan, meamng benar kalau dirinya sedang kehausan saat ini. Tapi berusaha ia tahan mati-matian. Alasannya? Karena dirinya tak tahu akan meminum apa. Ia belum terbiasa dengan darah dan semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan vampire.

Sasuke menarik tengkuk gadis berambut gulali itu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan leher mulusnya itu. Sakura semapt terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda itu yang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ia hanya diam saja. Toh, ia yakin bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan menyakitinya. Heh Sakura, memangnya calon suamimu ini akan membunuhmu? Mustahil.

"Minumlah," ujar Sasuke datar sambil mengarahkan gigi taring milik gadis dihadapannya kearah lehernya.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga si empunya meringis kesakitan. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. "Kau mesum!"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Apa-apaan tadi? ia baru saja diejek dengan kata mesum. Itu bukan mesum, melainkan memberikan gadis itu makan. Bukannya tadi ia bilang sedang kehausan. Aneh sekali.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura? Aku hanya menyuruh kau minum. Kenapa kau berkata aku mesum?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara tinggi.

Sakura terdiam saat pemuda itu membentaknya. Ada perasaan sakit ketika pemuda itu membentaknya. Ia menunduk menahan tangisnya. Eh, sejak kapan vampire bisa menangis? Entahlah. Yang jelas dirinya sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

Sasuke menatap penuh arti gadis dihadapannya yang sedang menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata elangnya yang sedang menatapnya. Ada terbesit perasaan bersalah ketika dirinya membentak gadis tersayangnya. Tapi apa daya, itu kata-kata yang refleks ia keluarkan saat gadis itu menolak darahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya memang.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan mungil gadis itu. Dan alhasil, membuat Sakura menoleh sayu kearah pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah cantik milik calon istrinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika ada sesuatu menyapu bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika pemuda berambut raven itu mencium bibirnya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahagia ketika pemuda itu berkataa maf padanya dan mencium bibirnya. Biarlah, ia ingin sekali saja merasakan hal indah seperti ini.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah," gumam Sakura sambil menatap lembut wajah tampan milik calon suaminya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan gadis dihadapannya. Dengan gerak cepat layaknya vampire. Ia menarik pergelangan gadis itu hingga gadis itu jatuh di pangkuannya. "Sekarang, biar aku yang memuaskan hasrat hausku. Sejak tadi ka uterus menunda hingga kesabaranku habis."

Sakura membulatkan matanya takut saat pemuda berambut raven itu mengarahkan wajah tampannya kearah leher mulusnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pemuda berambut raven itu mulai menancapkan taring tajamnya kearah lehernya.

Bunyi cipakan darah terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sakura sendiri tanpa sadar ikut menikmati perlakuan pemuda itu. Rasanya tak begitu menyakitkan. Hanya saat taring tajam menusuk urat nadinya sajalah dirinya merasa kesakitan. Dan tanpa sadar pula, lengan mungilnya mengalungi leher mulus milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika acara makannya sudah selesai. Ia menatap manik hijau milik gadis tersayangnya dengan tatapan melembut. Ia mengelap sisa-sisa darah gadisnya yang masih menempel di bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Saatnya kau minum Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk mendekat kearah leher mulusnya yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasa gugup kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Secara tak sadar tadi, Sasuke sudah mengajarkan bagaimana cara menghisap darah dan meminum darah ala vampire. Dan mau tak mau, dirinya juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketika lengan kekar milik pemuda itu menarik lembut tengkuknya untuk segera mendekat.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan beberap taringnya yang tajam dan runcing itu. Ia segera menancapkan taring tersebut kearah leher pemuda itu dan menghisap secara perlahan-lahan darah milik vampire tampan tersebut. Tangan mungil miliknya dengan gerak refleks langsung mengalungi leher pemuda raven tersebut. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat menikmati acara makannya tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika bunyi cipakan darahnya masuk kedalam tubuh gadis tersayangnya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah miliknya. Sakura Haruno adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milik dirinya. Bagaimanapun itu. Sasuke segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya yang berwangikan aroma _cherry_ yang begitu memabukkan dan menjadi candu baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temeee kemana sih? Aku lelah jika harus mengurus semua persiapan pernikahannya," gerutu Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang kesal. Mata birunya terus menyusuri sekeliling aula mansion tersebut yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat sebagai pernikahan antara sahabatnya dengan ratu Haruno nanti.

"Sabarlah Naruto-kun, aku yakin kalau Sasuke-kun sedang berkunjung kerumah Sakura-chan," hibur Hinata sambil mengelus-elus lembut lengan milik kekasihnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah calon istri tersayangnya. Senyum ala rubah andalannya terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Hinata-chan baik sekali sudah mau menghiburku."

Hinata menunduk menahan malu ketika sang kekasih memujinya. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika sang kekasih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Terimakasih banyak Hinata-chan. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Naruto seraya memeluk erat kekasih tercintanya.

Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi gadis Hyuuga ini. Ia balas mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kearah sang kekasih dan membalas pelukannya erat.

Ah betapa romantisnya pasangan antara Hyuuga dan Uzumaki ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di halaman belakang kastil megah milik sang gadis. Sakura Haruno. Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda tampan ini ingin menghabiskan masa-masa berpacaran mereka sebelum akhirnya akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil menoleh lembut kearah calon suaminya itu.

"Hn."

"Uhmmm, siapa yang mengurusi semua keperluan pernikahan kita?" tanyanya.

"Naruto dobe dan kekasihnya Hinata Hyuuga," balas Sasuke datar dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada gadis tersayangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan memelukku erat. Sakit tahu," gerutu Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan pelukkannya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan gerak cepat, ia berdiri membelakangi gadisnya. Dan membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Kau akan kemana?" kata Sakura.

"Kembali ke mansion. Besok adalah hari pernikahan kita, berdandanlah yang cantik untukku," ucap Sasuke datar menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat disebelah pemuda itu. Mata teduhnya menyapu pemandangan yang berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang nampak sejuk.

"Aku jamin itu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh kearah calon istrinya. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya. Ia segera mendekat dan—

CUP

Ia mencium kening lebar milik gadisnya lama. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat pemuda berambut raven itu menciumnya.

"Kau menginginkan lebih heh nyonya Uchiha?" canda Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal kearah gadisnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Ia membuang mukanya kearah lain ketika didapatinya ternyata pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan seringaian nakal yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Ugh menyebalkan."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi gadisnya. Ssepertinya ia memang punya hoby baru yaitu menggoda kekasih tercintanya. Ah betapa menyenangkannya.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu inilah yang paling aku sukai darimu," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap lekat manik hijau milik gadisnya.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Sikap manjamu padaku, mimik wajahmu yang berulang kali pasti akan berubah ketika aku menggodamu, bau tubuhmu dan semuanya yang ada pada dirimu menjadi candu bagiku," ucap vampire tampan tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan pemuda dihadapannya. Terbesit rasa bahagia dan nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika pemuda ini mengeluarkan kata-kata indah. Jujur, Sakura juga menyukai saat-saat pemuda ini memeluknya dan menciumnya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika pemuda ini melakukannya. Padahal, ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa itu. Mengingat, kehidupan aslinya adalah sebagai manusia bukan vampire.

"Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Ingatlah besok Sakura-hime," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah gadisnya.

"Aku akan ingat Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hendak meninggalkan kediaman milik gadisnya. Ia berhenti sesaat dan memandangi wajah cantiknya calon istrinya yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"_Aishiteru_ Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan segera berlalu pergi.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kata-kata cinta dari pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Hatinya seperti ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Entahlah apa namanya ini. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena diberi kehidupan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Diberi anugerah menjadi calon istri dari pemuda tampan yang notabene adalah vampire sama seperti dirinya. Ah, rasanya ia sangat menyukai kehidupan vampirenya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku padamu Sasuke-kun. Tapi yang jelas, ada rasa nyaman dan hangat ketika kau memperlakukanku layaknya ratu hatimu_. Aishiteru mo _Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dan segera berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Haiii kembali lagi bersamaku disiniiiiiii :DD ini chap duanya loh. Bagaimana? Aah romancenya bagaimanaa? Belum masuk konflik loh yaa :DD hihihimungkin konfliknya saat SasuSaku menikah nanti :DDD #jduaghhh. Fic ini kemungkinan besar akan berpindah kerated M buat chap seterusnya. Ya, kalo ga ketemu di Rated T, pindah ke M yaa :p hihi

Maaf karena telatnya updateku. Karena beberapa bulan kedepan, akan sangat banyak tugas dan penelitian yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi ini chap sebagai penebus kesalahanku hihihihi XD

Bisa dibilang, aku bakalan update seminggu sekali dan itu selang-seling. Mungkin, minggu depan aku akan mengapdet Ayah mengapa kau membenci kami atau ga Love Choose. Yaa terserah kalian mau aku apdet yang mana. Sesuai request sajaa XD dan aku apdet ini karena banyak yang minta aku apdet ff ini. Jadilah aku apdet ini :D

Reply Review :

Tsurugi De Lelouch : Aiiiiih terimakasih banyak kak Wulan hihihi :$ ini udah ga dihapus kok :DD aku lanjut malah hehehehe. Uhm akan rated M kok kak :D chap depan mungkin :DD

Akasuna Anggi : hehe terimakasiiii Anggi-chan :DD ini udah update kilat belom? :3

Lizzy Park : Ini sudah lanjuutttt XD

Yumiko Hiroshi : ini sudah next yaa :D ga dihapus kok :DD

Afisa UchirunoSS : hihiiii inii SasuSaku full romance yaa? Nyelip SasuHina dikit kokXD sudah apdet kilat belom? Hehe XD

Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : terimakasih sudah suka fic iniiii. Ini udah dilanjut kok :DDD

Akasuna no ei-chan : ga dihapus kok :3 udah dilanjut malah hehe :D

Seiya Kenshin : iniii sudah dilanjuttttttt ^^

Allihyun : huahahahaha ngakak waktu dibilang Sasuke Cullen._. itu pacar akuuu. Aah sasuke jadi vampire kece kali ya? :DD #plak. Konfliknya sesame vampire kok. Chap depan akan ada. Mungkin ketika SasuSaku nikah :D ini request kamu udah terkabul kan? Sakura minum darah hihiii XD

Brown Cinnamon : hihihi kita ketemu lagi kak(?) sesuai janji kan aku apdet cepet hehe xD konfliknya apaa yaa? Hmm rahasiaaa #kaborrrr xD

Hanazono yuri : sudah apdetttt :D

Roxxyrock : ga dihapus kok :DD sudah apdet kan? Hihi XD

Shinozuka-Himeko : Salam kenal^^ rated t? uhmm mungkin chap 1 sama chap 2 iyaa. Tapi seterusnya mungkin rated M hihiii :DDD

SasuSakuSasoGaa : hihii aku juga iri sama Sakura kok T^T enak bengetttt hehe sudah apdet :D

Ichikawa Soma : hihihi ga donggg. Masa diantara keduanya ada konflik? Mungkin chap nanti nanti nyelip konflik dikit lah diantara mereka berdua hohoho :DD

Bluepinkgirl : sudah apdet XD

Sasusaku kira : hehe chap depan mungkin rated M kokkk :DD cari ajaa di archieve yg rated M yaa hihi XD semangat kok! Hanya dikejar-kejar tugas dan penelitian hikss :((

Musang gila : tenangggg, gabakalan dihapus koook :DDD sudah adept XD

SSasuSSaku : hihi capek? Engga kok, malah menyenangkan XD #plak. Wkwkwk chap depan rated M koook, lemonnya ada ga yaa? Hihiii liat nanti dehXD kamu mau request fic apaaa? Sinisiniii :3 hehehe

Sasusaku uchiha : Ini sudaaah apdetttttt XD

Scarlet24 : ino sama sai? Uhmm mereka sepertinya gada deh. Hehe gomenn, Ino itu sahabat Sakura di dunia manusia bukan di dunia vampire hehe

Cupid : sudah lanjutttt XD

Sakusha Kyouai : hehe sudah apdet XD

FrysaCesu-chan : sudah apdettt XD

Hafff thankyuuu yang sudah ngereview dan segala macamnya. Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet dan typo besrta kawan-kawannyaa :DD hihihi hayoo ada yg request lagi minggu depan bakalan apdet yang mana? Heheh XD

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (there's no intention to change rated. Sorry^^)**

**Story by emerallized onyxta**

**Genre : Romance and Supranatural**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOCmaybe, DLDR, VampFict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi tubuh mungilnya di depan cermin besar yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung kepalanya tergambar jelas. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia memasangkan pita berwarna putih di rambut merah muda yang digulung hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun. Senyum cantik masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Anda tampak cantik hari ini, Sakura-_sama_." Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mengejutkannya. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Ia mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya. Sedangkan sang pelayan—Shizune berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan membantunya merapikan pakaian pengantinnya.

"Aku gugup," gumam Sakura pelan dengan raut wajah tertunduk. Anak rambut di sisi wajahnya ikut menutupi wajah cantiknya yang terpoles _make-up_ natural. Shizune dengan segera memegang lengan mungil milik sang Ratu tersebut.

"Tenanglah, nona. Saya yakin, Anda akan baik-baik saja." Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah cantik milik Sakura setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang pelayan yang baru-baru ini melayaninya. Ia mengangguk dan segera berdiri menuju altar tempat mereka akan mengikat janji suci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan anggun menuju altar tempat dirinya dengan pemuda tampan itu mengikat janji suci. Mata teduhnya terus bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung ke _onyx_ tajam milik sang kekasih—calon suami lebih tepatnya. Raut wajah gugup tergambar jelas diantara keduanya.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap penuh damba kearah gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri pendamping hidupnya. Sakura menunduk malu menyembunyikan raut wajah gugup di hadapan sang vampire tampan dihadapannya hingga membuat pemuda tersebut menyeringai lebar mendapati tingkah menggemaskan dari gadisnya.

Jemari Sakura menggenggam erat jemari kekar milik pemuda tampan tersebut. Tatapan mereka saling beradu saat ini. _Onyx _dan _Emerald_. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura mulai berani menatap netra kelam milik pemuda di hadapannya. Senyum manis tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Sang pendeta segera membacakan ikrar janji suci yang harus diucapkan dan diikuti oleh kedua mempelai di hadapannya. Ruangan menjadi hening dalam sekejap. Seolah, tidak ada tanda kehidupan di dalam aula megah tersebut.

Dan saatnya pun tiba. Dimana kedua mempelai saling memasangkan cincin kepada pasangannya masing-masing. Sakura menatap intens kearah cincin emas yang bertengger manis di jarinya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda di hadapannya—yang sekarang sah menjadi suaminya. Ah, lagi-lagi senyum kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah cantik Sakura. Dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis yang juga menyaratkan kebahagiaan.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan kekar milik sang suami di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mata teduhnya terarah ke bangku para tamu yang menatap dirinya dengan sang suami dengan tatapan penuh kagum serta raut wajah kebahagiaan. Kebanyakan yang datang adalah kalangan dari rakyat dan kerabat dekat diantara keduanya. Mata teduhnya terus menatap kearah bangku tamu tersebut hingga tanpa sadar, ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menatap dirinya sambil menyeringai lebar. _Emerald_nya melebar ketika mendapatkan pemuda itu mengarahkan pistol yang berisi peluru perak yang mampu membunuh para vampire dalam sekejap sedang terarah ke sang suami. Dengan refleks, tubuh mungilnya bergerak memeluk sang suami dari arah samping hingga bunyi letusan itu terdengar keras.

**DOR**

Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendapati gadisnya jatuh terduduk dengan darah hitam bercampur merah pekat mengalir dari perut mungil gadis tersebut. Dengan gerak cepat, ia segera menggendong tubuh mungil sang istri dan membawanya menjauh dari para kerumunan para tamu yang sedang berteriak ketakutan semenjak insiden tersebut.

Naruto menggandeng Hinata untuk segera mendekat kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berlari menuju kamar pengantin mereka. Ia mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut hingga kedalam ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang lekat kearah gadis—istri dari sang sahabatnya yang sedang terbujur kaku dengan mata terpejam seolah dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Sasuke menatap penuh marah melihat keadaan sang istri yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Mata kelamnya dengan seketika berubah menjadi semerah darah. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan milik pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Tolonglah Sakura, Hinata. Aku mohon," lirih Sasuke. Hinata segera mengangguk dan dengan cepat, ia berada di samping tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" Naruto berteriak ketika mendapati sang sahabat berlari kilat menuju aula tempat mereka mengikatkan janji suci tersebut. Ia mengikuti langkah sang sahabat dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang mengobati Sakura.

Mata biru Naruto melebar ketika mendapati sang sahabat sedang menatap penuh amarah kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Menatap dirinya serta sang sahabat penuh sinis.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sasuke dengan kedua tangan kekarnya berada di sisi tubuhnya. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk tidak menghajar habis pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum angkuh kearah dua orang dihadapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sesaat. Sebelum menatap tajam penuh benci kearah keduanya. "Kau ingin tahu mauku? Berikan darah gadismu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap penuh amarah kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan kilat kebencian. Aura mencekam tergambar jelas diantara keduanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis untuk membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut. "Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan kau mengambil darah milik istriku sedikit apapun itu." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa padamu. Mungkin, lain kali aku akan memakai cara yang sedikit kasar agar wanitamu mau memberikan separuh darahnya untuk kami. Hahahaha," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa sinis sebelum akhirnya menghilang dihadapan keduanya.

Sasuke menunduk dengan menggeram tertahan. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Sial!" umpatnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang sahabat dibelakangnya.

Naruto menatap penuh terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya juga terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. "Sial! _Mereka_ kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai kearah kamar pengantinnya yang disana terdapat sang istri sedang terbujur kaku. Hatinya mendadak sesak ketika pikiran negatif menghantuinya. Ia takut—sangat takut jika sang istri akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mengingat, senjata yang digunakan pemuda tadi bukanlah senjata sembarangan.

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menatap kearah gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut, Hinata segera menjauh dan membiarkan Sasuke berdua dengan istrinya.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Sasuke menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah, Sakura-_chan_ mempunyai kekebalan yang cukup tinggi dibanding vampire lainnya."

Sasuke menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah gadis berambut indigo tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah gusar milik sahabat dari tunangannya—Naruto. "Sakura termasuk jenis vampire hebat bukan? Aku tahu yang _mereka_ incar dari Sakura. Naruto bercerita banyak kepadaku."

Hinata menghela napas perlahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura sangat kuat dibanding kalangan vampire seperti kami. Ah ralat, kecuali kau tentunya," jedanya sejenak. "Sistem kekebalan dan ketahanan milik Sakura juga sangat tinggi dibanding vampire berkelas tengah seperti diriku. Kemampuanku hanya bisa mengobati. Kau akan tahu sendiri, Sasuke dengan kekuatan tersembunyi milik istrimu ketika ia sadar nanti." Hinata tersenyum tipis diakhir perkataannya dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tentunya. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan pucat milik sang istri dan mengelus punggung tangannya menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah cantik milik Sakura dan mencium pipi ranum itu lama sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan poni menjuntai yang menutupi sebelah matanya sambil sesekali meneguk sebotol _sake_ di tangannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tch!" decih pemuda berambut kuning tersebut hingga hampir meludahi pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Percuma jika kau membunuhnya juga." timpal seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan tindik di hidung serta beberapa wajahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan segera membuang mukanya kearah luar jendela ruangan. "Dia bukan sembarangan vampire. Kita harus waspadai itu. Lagipula, tujuan kita adalah mengambil kekuatannya. Bukan membunuhnya." Pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam pun menoleh kearah pemuda berambut oranye itu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. aku tahu masalahmu," desis pemuda berambut oranye tersebut sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kalian semua…" jedanya sejenak. "Tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku alami." lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap penuh arti kearah istri tercintanya yang masih terbaring lemah. Matanya terpejam dan menyembunyikan manik teduh yang menjadi penyemangat dan pencerah di kehidupannya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Kapan kau bangun, Sakura?" lirihnya. "Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu menolongku seperti tadi."

Hening.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Ia mengusap lembut wajah cantik milik sang istri dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia mengusap pipi ranum milik gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan lembut. Senyum tipis lagi-lagi terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Cepatlah bangun, Sakura-ku. Aku tidak sabar menanti malam pertama denganmu," bisiknya lembut dan segera berlalu pergi menyembunyikan rona malu di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Teme? Apa Sakura-_chan_ sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati sang sahabat baru saja turun dari kamar mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Membuat sang sahabat pirang kembali mendudukan diri di sofa putih panjang yang terdapat di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha.

"Dimana pelayan istrimu itu, heh?" tanya Naruto kembali. Keadaan hening tidak membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Mengingat, pemuda ini akan berbicara ketika dirinya akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Dia berada di kerajaan Haruno. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disana. Menjaga kastil milik istriku. Dan beberapa pelayanku juga berada disana. Menjaga kastil tersebut agar tidak hancur oleh kalangan musuh."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan keadaan kembali hening dalam seketika. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Pulanglah dobe, aku lelah." ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri meninggalkan sang sahabat pirang dibelakangnya yang sedang mengumpatnya penuh kesal.

"Dasar Teme! Padahal aku kesini untuk menemaninya," gumam Naruto kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang datar kearah luar kamarnya. Kini, ia berada di balkon yang berada di kamar miliknya bersama sang istri. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah gadisnya. Berharap bahwa ia akan bangun dan memeluknya dari belakang memberi kejutan. Sayangnya tidak. Ia menghela napas perlahan dan memandang datar kearah hamparan taman yang berada di halaman depan kerajaannya.

Seketika ingatannya kembali berputar dengan kejadian tadi siang yang menimpa istrinya hingga seperti ini. Pertemuan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu seperti lonceng tanda bahaya baginya. Ia harus segera waspada. Ya, waspada mengingat ancaman yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut kepadanya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mau memberikan darah milik Sakura pada mereka. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan melindungi dan menjaga milikku. Ya, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh Sakura-ku." gumamnya sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti tidak ada kegiatan yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sasuke terus-menerus memerhatikan wajah cantik milik istri sahnya sejak kemarin. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membaringkan diri barang sejenak. Wajah pucatnya kian bertambah pucat disebabkan karena ia tak sedikitpun meminum darah yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayannya. Mengkhawatirkan sang tuan.

"Permisi, Sasuke-_sama_." Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah wanita berambut coklat pendek yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya tanda hormat.

"Sudah waktunya untuk anda keluar, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya dengar, anda belum sama sekali menyentuh _makanan_ yang disediakan," ucapnya sopan dan sesekali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tidak lapar." Singkat jawabnya. Shizune menunduk sekali lagi, memohon ampun atas kelancangan dari berbicaranya. "Tapi para pelayan mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-_sama_. Anda bayangkan, bagaimana jika, Sakura-_sama_ terbangun dan melihat kondisi anda saat ini?" Sasuke menoleh kearah pelayan berambut coklat yang sedang menunduk takut jika sudah ditatap dengan mata kelam milik suami dari sang ratu, majikannya. Beribu kata maaf terlontar dari bibirnya, wajahnya masih terus tertunduk takut.

Tanpa kalimat sedikitpun, Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang istri yang masih terbaring lemah dengan sang pelayan berambut coklat yang masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Merasa sang tuan sudah pergi, wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lirih kearah wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Cepatlah bangun, Sakura-_sama_. Lihatlah, bagaimana kacaunya Sasuke-_sama_. Menunggu anda bangun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke segera menoleh malas kearah sang pelayang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah mata miliknya. Selebihnya, tertutup rapat.

"Hn." Kata-kata itu terlontar bebas dari bibir tipis miliknya. Hari ini, tak ada semangat yang menggebu-gebu dari dalam dirinya. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa pesta pernikahannya kemarin dan menyebabkan istri tercintanya harus terbaring lemah hingga saat ini.

"Maaf menggangu anda, Sasuke-_sama_. Kami hanya menyiapkan segelas darah baru yang baru saja kami buru. Silahkan." Kakashi menaruh nampan secara perlahan yang berisi gelas kaca antik dengan berisikan cairan merah pekat di hadapan tepat sang majikan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera menundukkan hormat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang majikan bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke menatap datar kearah gelas kaca yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh gelas kaca tersebut. Rasa haus yang melandanya pun, menguap entah kemana seiring dengan perasaan khawatirnya dengan keadaan sang istri yang melebihi apapun.

Memutar-mutarkan gelas tersebut, vampire tampan ini tetap tak mampu berkosentrasi barang sedikitpun. Pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan wanita berambut merah muda yang masih terbaring lemah dan tak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Terbesit, rasa kecemasan terlintas di otaknya. Manakala, ternyata sang istri tidak dapat terselamatkan hanya karena peluru perak yang menembus perut mungilnya hingga cairan pekat keluar dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menolongku saat itu, Sakura? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu," lirihnya. Gelas kaca yang berisikan cairan pekat tadi sudah tandas tak tersisa. Menatap sesaat, pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizune menatap lirih kearah sang ratu yang masih tergolek lemah. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit disini, wanita itu tak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Hanya terdengar dentingan jam yang menggema di ruangan tersebut dan sesekali semilir angin memainkan dahan pohon hingga menimbulkan germicik suara samar-samar yang berasal dari luar balkon kamar. Mata hitamnya menatap kearah perut mungil milik majikannya, terdapat luka jahitan yang menutupi lubang bekas peluru bersarang di perutnya. Meringis perih, tangan mungilnya bergerak mengusap perlahan perut milik sang majikan penuh hati-hati. Berharap cahaya hijau yang menjadi andalannya dapat bersinar dari tangannya. "Maafkan saya, Sakura-_sama_. Kekuatanku sudah menghilang semenjak kejadian itu," lirihnya pahit.

Shizune menoleh karah sumber pintu ketika terdengar decitan pintu terbuka. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada seseorang yang baru datang dari balik pintu tersebut. "Sasuke-_sama_." Melirik sekilas, Sasuke segera mendekat kearah tubuh sang istri dan menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Adakah pergerakan berarti darinya?" Shizune menggeleng cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Harapan hidup Sakura-_sama_ tinggi. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke menoleh kearah wanita berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum tipis sarat akan ketulusan di wajahnya. Mau tak mau, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Terima kasih."

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, pelayan berambut coklat itu segera pergi meninggalkan sang majikan bersama tuannya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dirinya juga harus melakukan pekerjaan tak kalah pentingnya di istana Selatan. "Saya pamit dulu, Sasuke-_sama_. Maaf menganggu."

Sasuke menatap penuh arti kearah tubuh mungil sang istri yang tetap membeku tak sadarkan diri. Tangan kekarnya terus-menerus menggenggam lembut telapak tangan mungil milik wanitanya, berharap segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan bangun sambil memeluk dirinya. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat dari dalam tubuhnya. Berharap, dirinya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit yang di derita wanitanya.

"Bangunlah, Sakura. Tidak-kah kau lihat betapa hancurnya aku?" gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap penuh kekesalan kearah sang sahabat yang sejak tadi tidak mendengar perkataannya barang sedikitpun. Tangannya sudah berada di pinggangnya. Kekesalannya memuncak.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Teme?!" bentak Naruto dan sesekali melotot tajam kearah sang sahabat yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya Raja kita sedang dirundung kesedihan." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan sofa putih yang disediakan di dalam mansion tersebut. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sesekali menghela napas bosan.

"Pergilah, dobe. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Akhirnya, pemuda berambut raven itu membuka suara yang sejak tadi hanya didominasi oleh pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampan sang rubah tersebut.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura-_chan_? Bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto dan sukses membuat sahabat di depannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn."

Menghela napas, Naruto memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Sebelum, mata birunya menatap intens untuk membalas mata kelam milik sahabatnya. "Yakinlah bahwa Sakura-_chan_ akan sadar."

"Aku yakin." Membalas acuh tak acuh, Sasuke menoleh kearah lain dan hanya diberi dengusan kesal oleh sahabat pirang di hadapannya.

"Hinata berkata padaku, mungkin sekitar sehari atau dua hari lagi, Sakura-_chan_ akan sadar. Sabarlah untuk hal itu, Teme."

Mendengus sebagai jawaban, Sasuke segera menoleh dan menatap tajam sahabat di hadapannya. "Bisa untuk hari ini ia bangun dari tidurnya? Aku mati bosan menunggu."

Menahan tawa yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu, Naruto memegang perutnya yang seakan menggelitik dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan tawanya. "Hahahaha. Tidak ku sangka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, akan mati hanya dengan menunggu sang istri bangun dari tidurnya. Ceritamu lucu jika dijadikan dongeng sebelum tidur bagi para manusia."

"Tidak lucu. Berpikirlah, jika Hinata yang seperti itu," membalikkan perkataan dengan sesingkat mungkin, seringai aneh terlihat di wajah tampan vampire tersebut dan berhasil membuat sang sahabat bungkan seribu bahasa.

"Sial." Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang menggurutu dan menyumpahinya dengan sumpah serapah yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Ah, bersyukurlah kali ini dia, setidaknya, hari ini tidak begitu membosankan dengan sahabat rubahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Dimana para manusia sudah bergelut dengan selimut tebal di dalam kamarnya. Tapi, tidak bagi para vampire. Disaat seperti inilah, mereka mencari mangsa untuk di jadikan santapan makan malam bagi mereka. Menuntaskan rasa haus dahaga akan darah dari setiap tubuh manusia yang lewat di hadapannya. Tak terkecuali, dengan vampire tampan berambut raven ini. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju kearah objek halaman rumahnya. Menatap penuh datar dan kekosongan yang tersembunyi dari mata kelamnya. Ia bukan sembarangan vampire yang akan meminum darah manusia sesuai hawa nafsu layaknya vampire. Ia bisa menahan itu semua, mengingat, ia adalah Raja dari segala vampire bagian Timur yang menjadi kekuasaannya. Hal yang mudah untuknya jika hanya menahan haus darah.

Memejamkan mata dan sesekali rambut ravennya bergerak menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Rasa dingin tidak berarti apa-apa bagi tubuhnya. Malam ini, ia hanya memakai kimono berwarna putih yang menampilkan dada bidangnya yang kekar dan menampakkan guratan yang semakin menambah kesan tampan dan menawan di tubuhnya.

Sesekali mata kelamnya melirik sekilas kearah tempat tidur miliknya. Dimana, keadaan sang istri masih terbaring lemah dan tak menunjukkan pergerakan yang berarti.

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika menyadari ada tangan mungil yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan pucat yang berusaha mendekapnya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap miliknya. Napasnya tercekat.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan untuk melihat siapa yang berani memeluknya di tengah malam seperti ini. Dan seketika itu juga, waktunya terasa terhenti ketika menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Kembali lagi bersama Author abal yang kembali mengupdate fic dengan chapter 3 terbaru *syukuran* jujur, buat ngembaliin mood semenjak wb menghadang itu rumit dan susah *curcol* terimakasih juga buat teman-temanku yang setia mendukung saya disaat saya harus mengalami keterpurukan di dunia nyata hingga berdampak di dunia maya. *peluk cium* dan semuanya yang masih setia nungguin fic ini satu persatu. Maaf karena telat update hihi. Saya berusaha buat ngembaliin mood untuk ngetik fic ini karena banyak yang minta untuk mengupdate duluan :3

Saya juga ga jago bikin scene disaat pernikahan vampire. Jadinya aneh bin freak(?) deh fufufufu. Maafkan jika typo semuanyaa~ aku sudah ngecek, tp yaa typo is ma bestfriends hihihi. Dan yaaa…. Belum bisa pindah rated juga hehehe :DD

Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu :D

**Special Thanks To :**

**D**ark Courriel, **z**ezorena, **f**an, **c**herryxsasuke, **S**ugarlessGum99, **A**oi Lia Uchiha, **A**i **n**ekozawa dark angel, **k**arikazuka, **d**etaayu75, **Y**umiko Hiroshi, **d**3rin, **R**indalaska, **s**asusaku uchiha, **y**uri-chan, **T**edo, **S**SasuSSaku, **s**asusaku kira, **a**llihyun, **L**aura Pyordova, **I**hliya kiryu, **h**anazono yuri, **N**ina317Elf, **V**lLocKey, **m**ilkyways99, **i**chikawa soma, **k**iro-aki, **B**rown Cinnamon, **L**izzy Park, **u**zumaki kuchiki, **U**kida Haruka, **T**surugi de Lelouch, **U**chiha dian-chan, **A**fisa UchirunoSS, **A**kasuna Anggi, **F**rysaCesu-chan, **S**akusha Kyouai, **c**upid, **S**carlet24, **m**usang gila, **S**hifukiKafudo, **U**chiha Matsumi, **S**hinozuka-Himeko, **R**oxxyrock, **S**eiya Kenshin, **A**kasuna no ei-chan.

Maaf jika terlewatkan semuanyaa :3 yang belum kesebut, silahkan bilang pada saya, nanti akan saya tambah di chap selanjutnya :D

Thank to review, favs, and follow this fic :DD

Last words,

_Mind To RnR?_

Sign

.

**emerallized onyxta**


End file.
